


wake up calls

by anteasni



Series: raging canadian skies [1]
Category: Minecraft Youtubers
Genre: i created this pairing out of boredom, its pretty gay, its somewhat implied that josh and quizre are gonna do the thing but its never explored kjahf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anteasni/pseuds/anteasni
Summary: based on the,, otp imagine thing where like. one person was Sleeping and the other either woke them up by tickling them or just kissing them awake and them just,, staying in bed together for a bit. my own twist kinda.





	wake up calls

“Josh, wake up!” One of two Canadians, Jaren, whined.

The black-haired male mumbled incoherently, curling further around their Andorran boyfriend, Quizre. The other Canadian, Tyler, watched from his place on the chair that they had in one of the corners of their bedroom, amusement shining in his brown eyes.

“You leave me no choice,,,” Jaren trailed off, green eyes hidden behind his 3D glasses. He spent a few minutes trying to pry Josh off of Quizre, finally succeeding, and then he dove straight for the attack! Josh woke up with a start, giving a loud mix of a squeak and a screech and bursting into hysterical laughter. Because Jaren was being a meanie and tickling him :((.

“J-Ja R-- s TOP” Josh wheezed through his laughter, trying extremely hard to push him away. Jaren just grinned like the cat who caught the canary.

While their boyfriend was being attacked by Jaren The Tickle Monster, Tyler had gotten up and moved over to Quizre, who somehow hadn't woken up yet.

“Wake up, hon.” Tyler’s voice was soft, quiet. He moved some of his hair out of his face, pressing small kisses to the Andorran's forehead and cheeks. Quizre’s pale golden eyes fluttered open, and Tyler gave him a small smile.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Tyler didn’t even blink when Quzire wrapped his arms around the taller Canadian’s waist, burying his face into his shirt. Tyler noticed after a few minutes that it was...oddly quiet and looked up. Jaren was still on top of Josh, but they were watching Tyler and Quizre. Josh’s cheeks were still flushed a deep red, and he was still slightly out of breath, but other than that he seemed to be recovering from the tickling. Tyler didn't know why his cheeks heated up at their staring.

“Quizre, get up. Josh n--” He was cut off by Quizre and Josh both working together to drag him onto the bed, trapping him by having Jaren lay on top of him.

“Guys,, seriously? We have things to do.” Josh, who had attached himself to Tyler’s side on the right, just grinned and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Come on, Tyler. We have plenty of time to do it later. Relax!” Jaren nodded in agreement, adjusting his glasses again.

“Yeah! ‘Sides, it’s been a while since we’ve just had a lazy day.” Quizre just made a small noise, nuzzling into Tyler’s neck with a smile. Tyler sighed, closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again.

“Alright, fine. But if I end up getting murdered by my Aunt Janet, I’m coming to haunt your asses.” “We’ll just have Harvey bring you back.” Quzire replied lazily, more or less curling up like a cat next to him. Josh stifled a laugh.

Tyler sighed dramatically in faux sadness. “Darn, I thought I’d actually get my wish of the sweet release of death fulfilled.” Jaren actually_ laughed_ at him, making Tyler gently whack him on the head.

Which in turn, the messy white-haired male made a faux-wounded noise, as if Tyler had committed some _oh-so-terrible_ crime.

“_QuizReeeEE_, Tyler hit me!” He flopped over on top of Quizre, a pout on his lips. The Andorran gasped in mock shock, cuddling Jaren.

“I can’t believe you would hurt this poor innocent Canadian, Tyler.”

“I’m literally a Canadian as well, but you never get this defensive of me. I feel so attacked. Josh, hold me coward.” Josh snorted, hugging Tyler from the side.

“My poor baby,” He cooed at least _somewhat_ sarcastically.

“Je t'aime,” Quizre murmured, kissing Jarens forehead. The Canadian’s smile softened. “Love you too, honeybee.”

Josh removed himself from Tyler and crawled over to Jaren and Quizre.

“I want kisses too!” He complained.

Quizre kissed Josh on the lips. “Is that better, _princess_?” He asked in amusement, after pulling away, smile widening at Josh’s reddening cheeks at the nickname.

“Carinyo, get over here. I havent kissed you at all yet.” Quizre shifted so Jaren fell next to Josh with a small ‘oof’ and an annoyed noise. Quizre reached for Tyler like a kid who's trying to reach for their favorite toy. Tyler rolled his eyes with a fond smile, allowing the freckled male to pull him into a kiss.

Josh then noticed something. “Quizre, isn’t that my hoodie?” He asked, pointing at Quizre, who was indeed wearing a black and red hoodie. He blinked innocently at Josh, ending him and Tyler’s kiss.

“Perhaps,” was the only reply. And then Josh was kissing Quizre again, the latter giving a startled noise.

Jaren made his escape, with Tyler following close behind him. They decided to give Josh and Quizre some....alone time.

“By the way, Jaren?” Tyler suddenly asked as they walked into the living room.

Jaren looked at Tyler. “Yeah, Tyler?”

“Why do we have a chair in the corner of our bedroom again?”

“Because we were unable to remove it from the room the last time we tried to rearrange our furniture due to the fact it was way too big to fit through the doorway and none of us are good at putting together or taking apart furniture without accidentally destroying things or hurting ourselves in the process?” Jaren replied, holding Tyler’s hand and casually swinging them.

Tyler brought Jaren’s hand up to his face and gently kissed his knuckles, enjoying the slight pink hue to the others cheeks at the sudden action. Jaren gave a small cough and quickly nyoomed to the kitchen.

“That sounds about right.” He finally said in response to Jaren’s reply, laughter bubbling up in his throat. God, Jaren was adorable.

“Hey Tyler, do you think we have any ice cream left over?” Jaren asked as they both walked into the kitchen. Tyler glanced back at him, walking over to the coffee machine.

“Probably not, honestly. Josh and Quizre most likely ate it all. Though I still don’t understand why Quizre does so, considering he tends to get sick after having a bunch of it.”

“Damn it. Probably because he doesn't like being told he can’t do something. Which is a huge mood except I have more elegance to it.”

“Or he likes making himself suffer. Also, the last time you said that you had more elegance than him when it came to hate being told what to do, the kitchen was on fire.”

“That too. Also it’s not my fault they didn't tell me that YOU shouldn't put the little package thingy in the microwave!”

“It’s common sense you don't put that in there, Jaren!”

“Apparently it's not, and they should have told us!” They stared at each other for a few moments, before bursting into laughter for absolutely no reason at all.

**Author's Note:**

> carinyo - catalan nickname; means sweetheart or babe  
je'taime - french for 'i love you'


End file.
